The invention relates to a piston pump which is intended in particular for use in a hydraulic brake system of a vehicle.
Such piston pumps are known per se; see for instance German Patent Disclosure DE 41 07 979 A1. The known piston pump has a piston, which is axially displaceable in a pump housing and can be driven to an axial reciprocating stroke motion. The piston is slidingly guided in the axial direction on the outer circumference.